An integrated circuit (“IC”) typically encounters mechanical strain as a result of differences in physical properties of different materials which constitute an IC package. The materials include semiconductor materials, oxide materials, metals, and various plastics to encapsulate the IC. These materials have different temperature coefficients of expansion (“TCE”), hygroscopicity and viscoelasticity, which apply mechanical strains to the IC over variations in temperature, humidity, and time.
The mechanical strain can causes change in the electrical characteristics of circuit components within an IC. During manufacture, calibration can be performed in an attempt to minimize the effects of mechanical strain on the electrical characteristics. After manufacture, however, an IC is still subject to changes due to temperature, humidity, and time. Further, external forces on an IC package will impact strain on the IC. For example, external forces may be applied to the IC by mechanical handlers during testing of the IC.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a technique to minimize changes in electrical characteristics for electrically sensitive circuit components within an IC package due to strain.